La magie de noël
by Damoiselle Gaea
Summary: Car parfois quand on pense que tout est perdu, mais quand vient le soir de noël un nouvel espoir peut apparaitre.


**LA MAGIE DE NOËL  
><strong>

**Disclamer ; **Les personnages appartiennent bien entendu à une anglaise blonde :)  
><strong>Rating ;<strong> On reste toujours dans le K  
><strong>Le petit mot de l'auteur ;<strong> C'est un OS pour le concours, mais je pense que cela pourrait devenir une fic, mais pensez-vous que cela vaille la peine ? Est-ce que cela vous intéresserez ?

* * *

><p>Nous étions le 25 décembre, c'était un bien beau noël dans ce quartier industriel londonien. Derrière toutes les fenêtres ont pouvait voir des familles heureuses, chantant des chants de noëls, ouvrant des cadeaux ou encore mangeant un bon dîner autours de la table. Tous étaient bien trop occuper pour admirer la majestueuse neige qui tomber silencieusement dans les rues de Londres. Pourtant s'ils avaient jeté un regard à leur fenêtre, ils auraient pu voir l'ombre d'une jeune femme bien peu couverte pour l'époque. Elle avançait d'un pas décidé vers une petite ruelle sombre là où les lampadaires n'osaient même pas éclairer de peur d'être avalés par l'obscurité ambiante. Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas d'une petite maison, tout au fond de l'impasse du Tisseur. Son visage semblait marquer une certaine hésitation, tendit que ses doigts tapotaient sur son arme à feu prés de sa cuisse. Elle avait renié la magie et la magie l'avait banni. Depuis ce jour, elle était tout simplement incapable de l'utiliser, alors elle était passée aux armes à feu. Elle avait pu constater avec plaisir qu'il était beaucoup plus simple de tirer avec. Pas besoin de parlote, un tir et c'était fait. Bien plus puissant qu'un sortilège. Elle le savait, car elle en avait déjà tué plusieurs avec son Taurus PT92. Un pistolet acheté sur le marché noir le lendemain de leur mort. Le crissement de ses pas sur la neige repris de plus belle, trois mètres, deux mètres, un mètre, la voilà devant la porte. Elle sortit son Taurus de la poche de son pantalon et retira le cran d'arret.<p>

PAN !

La serrure éclatât en morceaux et la porte s'ouvrit lentement sous le choc de la détonation. Elle poussa du bout du canon la porte et jetant des regards furtifs elle avança lentement dans la demeure. A droite, à gauche, rien, personne, pas de piège, pas un bruit. C'était la première fois qu'elle entrait ici, elle comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi dans leur enfance il avait toujours refusé qu'elle entre chez lui. Une hygiène plus que douteuse, des mures sombres, quelques lumières qui éclairait faiblement. Un taudis. C'était le meilleur adjectif pour décrire ces lieux. Elle avança silencieuse, son arme devant elle prête à tirer. Elle avait le choix entre monter un escalier sombre ou bien cette pièce faiblement éclairée. A gauche ou bien tout droit ? Le bruit d'une page qui tourne se fit entendre, alors il était ici… Pénétrant dans la pièce, la jeune femme ne prit même pas la peine de regarder autours d'elle les murs remplis de vieux livres et grimoires ou bien le mobilier réduits et à l'agonis. Son regard se posa immédiatement sur lui. Il lui tournait le dos et était en train de lire, paisiblement.

« - Bonsoir Lily, c'est à mon tour n'est-ce pas ?  
>- Ferme là espèce de connard ! »<p>

Severus poussa un petit soupir et se leva les deux mains en l'air pour indiquer à celle qui était autrefois sa meilleure amie qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'attaquer. Il y avait sur son visage un air triste et résigné. Cela faisait 55 jours, soit 1 320 heures ou bien 79 200 minutes ou encore 4 752 000 secondes qu'elle attendait ce moment. Cette possibilité de pouvoir enfin tenir en joue le responsable de tout cela. Alors pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à tirer ? Pourquoi elle tremblait de cette façon ? Avec les autres cela ne s'était pas passé ainsi. Elle avait à peine vu leur regard. Le plus souvent ils étaient de dos quand elle avait tiré. C'est froid, sec et il n'y avait pas un seul regard. Pas d'humanité. C'était le seul moyen pour moi de ne rien voir et de ne pas prendre pleinement conscience de mes actes.

PAN !

Nerveuse j'avais tiré, la balle sortit du canon mais ne fit qu'effleurer la joue de Severus avant de se ficher dans la bibliothèque. Les étagères vacillèrent et de nombreux livres tombèrent au sol dans un bruit mat. Une fine estafilade apparut la joue de Severus, mais ce dernier ne baissa pas pour autant les mains. Lily tira une seconde fois, mais seul un clique indiquant que le chargeur était vide se fit entendre.

« - Merde.  
>- Alors c'est vrai… Tu n'utilises plus la magie.<br>- Je t'ai dit de la fermer Seve… »

La baguette de Severus était maintenant pointait vers Lily. Elle avait simplement détourné le regard quelques secondes pour attraper de nouvelles balles et le voilà en train de pointer sa baguette sur elle. Le duel était perdu d'avance, elle n'aurait pas le temps de recharger son arme et de tirer. Severus tendit et d'un geste de la main lui indiqua de lui donner son arme. Lily fronça les sourcils, il aurait pu lui jeter un sortilège et faire ce qu'il veut d'elle sans son arme. Pourquoi la voulait-il ? Elle aurait dû en avoir une seconde, elle n'avait pas prévu cela. Elle regrettait un peu que ca vengeance se termine si tôt, mais bon maintenant elle avait une petite chance de rejoindre James et Harry. En espérant que l'enfer et le paradis n'existent pas. Lily posa avec un certains dégoût l'arme dans la main de Severus et qui partit l'enfermer dans un coffre où il jetât un sort par sureté. Lily n'avait pas bougé, elle avait simplement croisé les bras, le regardant avec dégoût.

« - Assit toi, on doit parler.  
>- Tue moi, je n'ai pas envie de prendre le temps de parler avec toi. Tue moi et n'attends pas. »<p>

Severus attrapa Lily par le bras et avec une force qu'elle n'avait pas imaginé l'obligea à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil. Par précaution ce dernier jetât un incarcerem à Lily et les avant bras de la jeune femme se retrouvèrent lier aux accoudoirs tendit que ses jambes étaient étroitement liés. Lily avait dû mal à respirer, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer et était de plus en plus paniquée. Si elle voulait que cela aille vite, c'était pour ne pas avoir à supporter à nouveau se sentiment d'angoisse. Cette mort imminente que l'on ne pourra plus éviter. Dans une exécution, c'est ça qu'il y a de plus terrifiant : l'attente. Entendre James criait, essayer de retenir le mage noir. Puis son cri. Venait ensuite les pas lourds de Lord Voldemort sur les marches tendit qu'elle essayait de calmer Harry pour qu'il ne soit pas entendu. Et puis la porte qui explose et enfin le sortilège. Quelques secondes, quelques secondes seulement qui ont duré des heures.

« - Tout va bien ? Tu es blanche comme tout…  
>- Je suis attachée dans le salon du type que j'ai essayé de tuer, car il est le responsable de la mort des deux êtes qui compte le plus pour moi, sinon oui tout va bien.<br>- Lily ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…  
>- Ah oui ? »<p>

Severus ignora le ton acerbe de Lily et se contenta de déposer le service à thé sur une table branlante couverte de livre. Une odeur de cerise et de framboise titilla le nez de Lily, elle se souvient très bien de ce thé, la mère de Severus en apportait à chaque fois qu'elle venait goûter à la maison avec son fils. Elle n'en faisait toujours plus rien que pour elle, car elle savait que c'était son thé préféré. Un sentiment de nostalgie la prit, mais elle devait se reprendre et ne pas se laisser faire. Elle secoua sa tête et fit une légère moue pour montrer que cela ne servait strictement à rien. Pourtant Severus ne fit comme si rien n'était et se mit à servir le thé dans des tasses légèrement ébréchées. Il poussa une tasse devant moi, chose qui lui valut un sourire narquois de la part de Lily.

« - Comment veux tu que je prenne le thé avec toi ? J'ai les mains attachées !  
>- Donne moi ta parole de sorcière que tu ne t'enfuiras pas et je te libère…<br>- Je ne suis plus une sorcière.  
>- Si tu l'es, tu es née ainsi et tu mourras ainsi, tu as toujours été ainsi et tu le seras toujours ainsi. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as perdu temporairement tes pouvoirs que tu n'es plus une sorcière.<br>- Je te donne ma parole de sorcière que je m'enfuirais pas. »

Si on trahissait cette parole, la vie du sorcier qui l'avait prononçait se retrouvait alors irrémédiablement en danger. Même si elle ne croyait pas qu'elle soit une sorcière encore, elle n'oserait pas briser sa promesse. Au cas où… Severus fit disparaitre les liens d'un coup de baguette magique. Lily se massa les poignets en poussant un petit soupir de soulagement. Les liens étaient beaucoup trop serrés et cela faisait du bien de les avoir de nouveau libre. La sorcière attrapa la tasse et y jetât un coup d'œil hésitante. Se demandant si elle pouvait réellement le boire. Severus se doutant probablement de son doute but une gorgé pour lui montrait que c'était sans danger. Rassurée, Lily but à son tour une gorgée et ferma les yeux de plaisir en sentant le liquide chaud où l'acide et le sucrée se mélange. C'était tout simplement délicieux et cela lui ramener des doux souvenirs qui avaient envie de la faire pleurer.

« - Pourquoi Severus… Dit moi pourquoi tu as fait ça. »

Elle avait reposé sa tasse. Le thé lui avait coupé toute envie de tuer, trop de souvenirs étaient revenus en elle et maintenant elle serait incapable de les venger tous les deux. Car elle était faible. Alors la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire c'était de comprendre et de savoir. Pas pour l'excuser non, il était impardonnable, mais simplement pour savoir. Severus posa sa main la main sur la sienne et se rapprocha d'elle. La tristesse se lisait sur son visage, mais aussi la détermination. Elle allait enfin savoir.

« - Ce n'est pas de ma faute Lily. J'ai été manipulé. J'ai commencé à apprendre à devenir Occulmen depuis cette nuit là pour que plus jamais, non plus jamais ceci arrive.  
>- Cesse de faire des détours et dit moi tout !<br>- Dumbledore… Il m'a donné rendez-vous un jour à la Taverne du sanglier, dans une chambre à l'étage. Il avait un rendez-vous secret avec Trelawney. Bien qu'il doutait de son don, il savait bien qu'elle l'avait, après tout elle est la petite fille de la célèbre Cassandre Trelawney, non ? Cependant, les plus grandes prédictions ne se font pas à la légère et ce sont les grecques qui ont trouvé le moyen de les provoquer comme bon leur sembler.  
>- Parle sans détour et dit moi pourquoi tu as fait ça.<br>- Ecoute moi jusqu'au bout je t'en prie… Pour provoquer le don, il faut rependre un mélange d'herbe puissant dans l'air et une fois que l'organisme de la divinatrice assimilé ce mélange elle peut faire ses prédiction. Dumbledore m'avait demandé d'en préparé sous forme buvable. Il voulait provoquer ce don et il voulait me faire entendre la prophétie. Lily. Je n'avais jamais voulu le dire, mais Dumbledore savait très bien que Voldemort n'aurait qu'à sonder mon esprit pour le savoir. C'est ainsi qu'il a tout découvert et que…  
>- Tu ne penses tout de même pas que je vais croire ça ? »<p>

La voix de Lily était sec et froide et elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle ne croyait pas, comment pouvait-elle le croire ? Dumbledore un manipulateur ? Qui aurait provoqué tout cela ? Et pourquoi donc aurait il provoqué ceci ? Pourquoi aurait il amené Severus à connaître la prophétie en savant très bien que Voldemort la serait lui aussi ? Mais en même temps… C'était lui qui avait eut l'idée du sortilège de Fidelitas. Elle et James avaient eut l'intention de quitter le pays… Tout était prévu, de fausses identités, une amie en Norvège avait tout organisé, elle leur avait trouvé un hébergement et son patron voulait bien les engager. Oui tout avait été prévu et personne ne leur en voulait, sauf Dumbledore. Ce dernier leur reprochait de quitter le pays alors qu'il avait besoin d'eux. Tu parles, quand ils étaient enfermés, ils n'avaient pas la possibilité de sortir. C'était comme s'ils étaient en prison. Non personne ne leur en aurait voulu, car tout le monde savait que c'était simplement pour Harry qu'ils avaient décidé de quitter le pays. Mais non… Dumbledore ne pensait pas mal. Il voulait simplement les aider non ?

« - Lily, je peux boire du véritaserum si cela peut t'aider.  
>- Tss… Et comment puis je être certaine que ca sera bien du véritaserum et si s'en ais vraiment que tu boiras vraiment ?<br>- J'ai une pensine, si on modifie des souvenirs, cela se voit. Est-ce que cela t'irait ? Est-ce que cela pourrait t'aider à me croire ?  
>- Oui… Cela devrait aller. »<p>

Severus hocha la tête et alla chercher une sorte de bassine dans un coin de la pièce, derrière une pile de livre poussiéreux. La pensine était loin de ressembler à celle dans les livres. Elle était en fer blanc et très simple sans aucune décoration. Posant sa baguette sur sa tempe, il tira un long filament argent qu'il déposa dans la pensine. Il regarda Lily s'enfonçait dans le liquide. Il était nerveux, il avait dit la vérité, mais il ne savait pas ce que Lily allait penser par la suite. Il se souvient très bien quand Dumbledore lui a annoncé sa mort. Il était sous le choc. Ce dernier lui avait laissé la possibilité de lui laisser un dernier adieu, un dernier hommage. Cependant quand il arriva au deuxième étage il ne vit personne. La chambre d'Harry n'était pas bien difficile à reconnaitre. C'était celle qui était à moitié détruite et en désordre. Mais il n'y avait personne. Il chercha néanmoins du regard, mais il ne vit que le petit cadavre d'Harry, recroqueville sur lui-même. Quelqu'un l'avait recouvert d'un drap et sur ses yeux deux pièces avaient été déposées. Seule une personne était capable de faire cela et cette personne avait disparu il ne sait où. Il avait fait croire à tous qu'il avait enterré Lily lui-même. Si elle avait voulu qu'on sache qu'elle était toujours en vie, elle serait restée.

« - Severus… »

Lily avait terminé de regarder les souvenirs de Severus. Elle était pale comme la mort et Severus dû l'aider à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil, de peur qu'elle tombe par terre tellement ses jambes étaient flageonnantes. La jeune femme refusait de le lâcher, comme s'il était une bouée de sauvetage et qu'elle allait se noyer si elle le lâcher. Severus passa avec douceur sa main sur le front de Lily qui était tremblante et les larmes aux yeux.

« - Chute Lily… Calme toi, je t'en pris… Calme toi.  
>- On lui faisait confiance Severus ! Oui confiance et lui… Lui, il nous a trahit, c'est de sa faute. Il nous a tous manipulé. »<p>

Severus versa une potion apaisante dans le thé de Lily et il l'obligea à le boire. Elle n'était pas en état de parler ou de faire quoi que ce soit. Ses mains tremblaient tel que la moitié du thé lui tombait dessus. Tant et si bien que ce fut Severus qui la fit boire étant donné qu'elle était incapable elle-même de boire le thé. Après lui avoir fait boire le thé, la jeune femme commença à se calmer et se contenta de pleurer simplement. Mal à l'aise, Severus prit Lily dans ses bras et lui caressa doucement son dos. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, après tout elle était la fille qu'il l'aimait et qui avait épousé un autre. Un autre qui était mort. Il eut cette pensée honteuse d'en profiter, mais il se reprit bien vite. Non, il devait simplement aider Lily, il ne devait pas en profiter.

« - Lily… James n'aurait pas voulu te voir sous cet état. Il aurait voulu que tu sois heureuse et simplement heureuse. On ne s'entendait pas vraiment bien, je l'accorde, mais je sais qu'il voulait que ton bonheur.  
>- Tant que je me serais pas vengée, je ne pourrais pas être heureuse. Je vais tous les détruire.<br>- Lily, non, non, le vengeance va simplement te détruire.  
>- Ils ont tué toute ma famille. Tu peux comprendre ça Severus ? Ils ont tué l'homme que j'aimais et mon petit garçon, il n'avait même pas un an ! Je n'aurais pas de repos tant qu'ils n'auront tous pas payé. »<p>

Severus connaissait bien ce regard, elle l'avait eut rarement, mais quand elle l'avait, c'était la certitude qu'elle allait tout faire pour ce qu'elle veut se fasse. Elle l'avait eut à 8 ans, quand elle avait voulu un petit chat, alors que Pétunia détestait les animaux. Pendant des mois elle avait argumenté et mis en place mille et une stratégies pour avoir son petit chat. Et le matin de ses 9 ans, un chaton était bel et bien là. C'était aussi comme ça qu'elle avait réussit à convaincre Severus de sortir avec elle lors de leur quatrième année. Ils en avaient fait des choses cette année-là. Il ne les regrettait pas, au contraire, il aimerait bien que tout ceci recommence et qu'il puisse à nouveau goûter à sa douce peau, sentir son parfum le matin quand il se réveillait et surtout, surtout la rendre heureuse chaque jour. Oui, il s'était fait cette promesse, tout faire pour la rendre heureuse, quoi qu'il arrive. Et ce jour là était arrivé, c'était à son tour d'aider Lily, de la rendre heureuse.

« - Très bien, je vais t'aider.  
>- Pardon ?<br>- Je vais t'aider à te venger Lily.  
>- Non c'est mon combat et je -<br>- Ne fait pas l'idiote Lily et accepte mon aide ! Tu ne pourras pas te venger seule, tu en as eut la preuve ce soir. Je me suis jurée de t'aider et de te rendre toujours heureuse. Alors laisse-moi faire. »

Lily semblait peser le pour et le contre et ne dit rien pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle avait conscience qu'elle avait besoin d'aide, de plus Severus était un bon duelliste et un maître en potion. Il lui serait très utile, mais il était en même temps un mangemort. Il était donc au service de Voldemort, celui qui avait tué toute sa famille et… Autrefois il était son meilleur ami et ensuite bien plus. Ils avaient tant partagé et pendant un moment elle avait cru qu'il était l'homme qu'elle l'allait épouser. Mais il l'avait trahit, alors comment pouvait-elle le croire ? Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire.

« - Je suis prêt à faire un serment inviolable s'il le faut.  
>- Bien, tu pourras m'aider dans ce cas. File moi mon arme, je dois interroger Dumbledore.<br>- Lily, attends… »

Lily était déjà debout en train d'essayer d'ouvrir la boîte pour récupérer son pistolet. Elle s'agaçait sur la boîte qui refusait de s'ouvrir, au final la jeune femme sortie la baguette et essaya de balancer des alhomoras sans succès. Rien ne se passait. Même un sort de première année, elle était incapable de le lancer… De rage, elle jetât sa baguette contre le mur sous le regard attristé de Severus, qui partit attraper Lily par les épaules et l'obligea à s'asseoir.

« - Severus ! Je dois me venger !  
>- Lily ! Oublirais-tu quelle jour on est ?<br>- Le jour où Dumbledore doit s'expliquer.  
>- Lily… On est noël. Tu te souviens ? Ta fête préférée. Comment as-tu l'oublier. »<p>

Lily ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais les mots moururent sur ses lèvres. Oui, noël avait toujours était sa fête préférée. Chaque année elle l'avait attendu avec impatience, même quand elle avait dû le passer seule à Poudlard. Ce n'était pas les cadeaux ou encore les bonhommes en forme de pains d'épices qu'elle aimait. Non, c'était juste la joie d'être avec sa famille ou avec ses amis. De fêter nöel et d'être simplement heureux d'être ensemble. Mais cette année elle allait être seule, elle n'avait pas envie de fêter noël.

« - Joyeux noël Lily. »

Severus tendit une boîte, maladroitement emballée dans des vieux exemplaires de la gazette du sorcier. Non, elle n'était peut être pas si seule que ça… Lily ouvrit intriguée le paquet, des lettres, des photos, des articles du journal de la gazette de Poudlard, des vieux jouets, tant et tant de souvenirs.

« - Je vais faire le repas, je te laisse lire. »

Lily venait de trouver une lettre de James dans le paquet d'enveloppe. Beaucoup trop occupée à essayer d'ouvrir l'enveloppe nerveusement elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre à Severus. La lettre tomba par terre et Lily se jetât sur elle. Une lettre, pour elle, de James. Une photo était coincée dans la lettre. C'était eux trois… Elle se souvient très bien de ce jour, c'était le premier anniversaire d'Harry. Sur la photo Harry était en train de souffler ses bougies, ou du moins essayer. Au final c'était James et Sirius qui avait soufflé les bougies. Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres tendit quelques larmes apparurent aux coins des yeux. Ils lui manquaient tant… Elle ferma les yeux et attrapa la lettre de James.

« _Mon adorable Lily Jolie,_

_Hey ne t'énerve pas ! Je sais bien que tu détestes ce surnom, mais bon il te va tellement bien… Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est ce que je suis mort. J'espère que tu ne tomberas pas sur cette lettre tout à l'heure, car tu risque de t'énerver. Je dois faire vite, tu es allée acheter des bonbons pour cette soirée d'Haloween et tu risque de revenir d'un moment à l'autre. Lily, si je meurs, je veux que toi et Harry restaient heureux et je refuse que tu déprimes à cause de ma mort ! Donc la première chose que tu feras sera de retrouver un riche millionnaire et de l'épouser. Non, je rigole. Mais je veux que tu essais de renouer les liens avec Severus. Non, non je ne suis pas malade ni rien. Je sais que je n'ai jamais pu combler le trou qu'il avait fait dans ton cœur en disparaissant de ta vie et je veux qu'on le comble. Lily, je crois qu'on a été manipulé et qu'il n'est pas si mauvais que cela au fond. Je ne suis encore sûr de rien, mais méfie toi des gens de l'Ordre. Sirius a découvert le véritable but de l'Ordre et il pense que sa vie est en danger. Te voilà, tu es de retour avec Harry déguisé en citrouille. Je t'aime ma Lily et j'espère que tu resteras toute ta vie heureuse. _

_James_. »

Cette lettre, c'était la dernière lettre que James avait écrite. Elle se souvient très bien, il était dans son bureau et avait précipitamment caché la lettre pour qu'elle ne puisse pas la lire. Lily avait rit et lui avait demandé si c'était à son amante. Elle déposa un doux baiser sur la lettre, elle venait d'avoir la confirmation dont elle avait eut besoin. Si James lui disait qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à Severus, alors c'était vrai. Se levant elle partit rejoindre Severus dans la cuisine, ce dernier était en train de jeter des sorts sur ingrédients pour que ces derniers préparent d'eux même les gâteaux. Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Lily. Il n'avait pas changé. Elle se dirigea vers lui et posa doucement sa main sur son épaule. Surpris Severus sursauta.

« - Je suis désolée Severus, je n'ai rien à t'offrir pour Noël à part ceci… »

Lily déposa avec douceur ses lèvres sur la joue froide de Severus, un mince sourire se dessina sur les lèvres. Ce simple baiser disait tellement temps. Se retournant, il prit Lily dans les bras et la serra contre lui. Il est temps pour elle de cesser de se venger seule, maintenant il serait avec elle. Et ils allaient tous payer pour leur crime.

* * *

><p>Merci à vous lecteur qui ait lu :D J'espère que cela vous ais plus et n'hésiter pas à commenter. je fais un bisous à tout ceux qui commentent<p> 


End file.
